


I feel bad

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Friendship, Hackle, Pining, Polyamory, Spanking, Useless Lesbians, loneliness in a longtime relationship, unsatisfied needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: After years of marriage, passion seems to have left Hackle- Ada makes a suggestion that might change their whole relationship. But can another witch satisfy Hecate's needs?





	I feel bad

„Good morning, my dear“

„Uhh? Good morning“

Ada pressed a chaste kiss on Hecate’s lips and went to the bathroom. Hecate always needed some minutes after waking up. She turned to the other side and thought about the dream she had. She wasn’t sure whether it was a good one or a bad one, but it was intense. She had dreamed of the Big Freeze and the moment when she had to leave Ada. The look on Ada‘s face when they used the Wishing Star to give her the magic to transfer herself. The touch of her hands. The uncertainty of ever seeing her again. This heartbreaking feeling that she had to go. From then on it all became a bit blurry. Ada was transferred with her but they ended up in a void. Only darkness around them and no way to get back where they belonged. But instead of being frightened, they began to make out, and when they just began to remove their clothes, the spell must have finally worked and they landed on the grass in front of the Academy and everyone was looking at them. This was when Hecate woke up- lucky that she didn’t have to look at all the astonished faces. Hecate had a bewildered look on her face when she decided to open her eyes and start the day. Her first look went to the wedding photo of Ada an her on the nightstand. When Hecate felt finally able to let Ada into her heart, is was only a question of months before they got married.

One night, when Hecate was trying some new potions, Ada sneaked into the classroom, engaging some smalltalk and staying under a pretext. Hecate loved her assuring presence that seemed to set a softer light in the potions lab. Hecate noticed that it was a spell Ada had cast. She propably didn’t like the brightness of her working space. She must have been distracted, funny thing, the potion she had just mixed didn’t work. She looked it up again and ran through the ingredients- she hadn’t missed a thing… Hecate looked into the cauldron - there was something at the bottom that didn’t belong there-

„How could this get into the cauldron, I checked twice before starting!"

She frowned as she reached into the cauldron- she didn’t like Ada to notice her mishap. But Ada was just sitting there, looking at her. Hecate held a ring in her wet fingers, inspecting it with an staggered look on her face.

„But how…?“

„Do you like it?“

It began to dawn on Hecate that Ada had to do with it- she slowly turned to her.

„Hecate, dear, do you want to marry me?“

A large smile began to enlighten Hecate’s face- the sweet smile she spared for Ada.

„Yes, of course I do!“

The new potions were forgotten this evening.

They began the day as usual, having some tea and a toast together in Ada’s office. They were both reading the paper, exchanging parts of it when they were through. After half an hour they kissed and went to work.

Hecate sat in class and supervised a test when her dream came into her thoughts again. The times they have lived through... Hecate was very content that Mildred and Indigo had graduated and left the school. They were both on a good path, she was proud that they seemed more in control of their magic and more at ease in the magical world. She was happy that things went so well at Cackle’s- now, that everything was in order. Well, better say she currently didn’t have to fear for her life every other week. Cackle’s underwent some reforms, but under Ada’s control, and with her advice, everything seemed manageable. Yet, she had to admit, that she began to miss the times of chaos-

„Sibyl Spellcast, what are you doing there?“

Hecate transferred herself to the girl who seemed to have turned to another pupil to cheat. Fully absorbed by her task Hecate’s day passed.

She continued her thoughts in the evening, when they sat on the vast sofa made of mahogany and burgundy velvet –a gift from Hecate to Ada for their first wedding day- in front of the fireplace. They both drank some herbal tea- as every night. Ada had listed the ingredients she had used in this one, what resulted in a speech about the plants, their origins, their effects and symbolistics. Hecate was listening in silence, gazing at Ada. That’s how it felt to be married. The excitement of every touch had faded with the years, had become a routine- what an ugly word this was. It was all settled and in order, just how she had always dreamt it. Sitting at the fireplace next to her beautiful wife, knowing that they would go to bed in an hour, they would snuggle for a while, then they would turn away from each other to get a good night’s sleep. She would wake up to Ada’s kiss and so on. It felt like all the fire, all the excitement had been gone. Hecate laid down and put her head into Ada’s lap. It felt so good, so cozy and comfortable. Ada laid her hand on Hecates shoulder and began to stroke her lightly whilst carrying on with her speech. That’s how it felt to be married.

When Ada gave Hecate a good night kiss, Hecate hold her tight leaning in for another, deeper kiss. Ada felt good, she touched her body gently following the line of her hip.

„It’s been a while, don‘t you think?“, Hecate said seductively.

„Mmhh“ came from Ada, but she didn’t draw away.

Hecate began to unbutton her pyjama top, placing kisses on her breasts. She knelt over Ada, let her hand slip in her underpants an began caressing her. Her long hair was dancing on Ada’s skin. It took quite a while before Hecate could feel the climax building up. When Ada was done, she smiled at Hecate.

„That was quite a surprise I must say. Don’t be mad at me, darling. I’m too tired to return you the favor.“

„I’m glad you liked it“, said Hecate as she snuggled against Ada.

But as she tried to sleep, the lurking doubts came again. Two years ago Ada couldn’t get her fingers off Hecate. She sneaked into the bathroom when Hecate was taking a bath, surprised her in new underwear, they even made out at lunchtime in the potions lab. She turned to the other side when she heard the steady breathing of sleeping Ada. She felt quite unsatisfied, to be honest. The wet spot between her thighs didn’t seem to let her sleep. She had to take care of her arousal, imagining Ada laying under her, the pyjama top opened to her georgous breast and her panting, her panting... Hecate came quickly and silenty, making sure Ada didn’t wake up.

But the thoughts came back. They even got louder when Hecate had nothing to do. She kept herself occupied during the day making little gifts for Ada (a book with her favorite potions written in calligraphy, a pot with a small maidenhair plant, a box with dried roses (the same as in her wedding-bouquet) for her herbal teas) but in the evening, when she was sitting next to Ada it became insufferable. She suggested all sorts of events, even though she disliked them, but she couldn’t help it. She felt remorse. Ada didn’t notice. She was still grateful that her fear Hecate may leave her once the confinement spell was lifted, didn‘t come true. That they could finally catch up the lost years. She felt entirely at ease with their married life and didn’t suspect a thing.

One evening when they had just put out the light, Hecate tried to seduce Ada by tickling her neck with her hair, kissing the sensible spot under her ear.

„Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Hardbroom?“

„Maybe I’m trying to seduce you to seduce me, headmistress.“

As Ada began to caress her shoulders, Hecate took her hands in hers and whispered

„I would like you to be stricter.“

„Not today, Hecate dear- it’s gonna be a long day tomorrow,“ was the answear she got. Ada continued her caresses, bringing Hecate to a very foreseeable orgasm. After an instant of silence Hecate decided to talk. Well, she had to be very sensitive to not hurt Ada. It was a bad idea, but still- she had to get it off her chest.

„I feel bad feeling this way.“

After the confession was made Ada was silent. Thoughts were running madly through her head: She hasn’t been quite passionate lately… of course their routine number wasn’t satisfying for Hecate... She was much younger indeed… She surely had needs that Ada might have never been able to satisfy… If it was only the sex…

„Well, that’s how it is- being married. At least that’s what everybody tells…“

Hecate already regretted her words, but Ada continued in a more casual tone.

„Nobody says that your wife is the one to give you everything you need… I think you should think of, maybe, meeting other people. Make your experiences. I’m not cross if you wanted to meet someone else.“

Hecate’s eyes were wide open in the dark, that was not what she wanted, but Ada continued.

„Probably it’s for the best. We don’t have to take it for a bad thing, it might even enrich our relationship. It would make me glad if you found someone who suited you- in certain ways…“

It sounded as if Ada was glad to have this part of her relationship off the head. Ada was indeed very convincing, but she rather tried to convince herself. She tapped lightly on Hecate’s side oft he duvet.

„I’m glad we talked about it.“ Both tried to find sleep, but very confusing thoughts were haunting their minds.

They sat at the breakfast table with dark circles under their eyes.

„Do you remember there’s a meeting of the Witch Academy Network this weekend at Pentangle‘s, Ada?“

„Ohh… yes, yes- well, I might have forgotten...“

„I plan to go there.“

Ada looked up in surprise. „Really? Usually you don’t like these sorts of gatherings.“

„Well I don’t, but it has been quite a while since I last saw Pippa and there will be a speech of Miss Darkside, it seems.“

Hecate didn’t notice the irritated look on Ada’s face she had hidden behind the paper.

„Make sure you stay for the get-together that is organized in the evening. They are particularly good at Pentangle’s“.

Ada cursed herself for her words, but she felt she couldn’t draw back as Hecate seemed to enjoy the idea of „exploring“.

When Hecate flew to Pentangle’s Academy, her heart became lighter. She had been so irritated by Ada’s behaviour lately. It seemed like Ada wanted to push her out. She had even blinked when she wished her a nice evening. Had she really lost interest in Hecate? But in the air she felt better. Now that she was able to roam the air without boundaries, she enjoyed long trips on her broom. And as the Academy became smaller, so were her sorrows with Ada. When she arrived at Pentangle’s she even looked forward to the day, even though socializing still wasn’t her thing.

Pippa was standing at the entrace, greeting all the incoming guests.

„Hecate! I’m so glad, you‘ve made it! I had thought you might find an excuse“, she smirked. „You look great!“

„Thank you, Pippa- you look very… pink!“

They laughed as it had become an established joke between them.

„Please go inside and enjoy yourself- I’ll join you as soon as I can!“

Hecate went inside. Not bad how Pippa had turned the big hall and the refectory into a suitable surrounding for an Academy Network meeting. Pentangle’s was so different to Cackles’s- a modern building, light-flooded, very straight lines but not antiseptic, as Pippa’s touch was unmistakingly everywhere. Pink details, comfortable chairs with pink cushions -Hecate smirked- even the tea cups had stripes in white and pink and golden handles. She looked up when a young with approached her.

„Well met, sister. May I introduce myself- I’m Siran Spellgood. I’m the new chant teacher at Pentangle’s.“

Hecate returned the greeting and introduced herself.

„Hecate Hardbroom from Cackle’s“ she said with great dignity.

The young witch had very short blonde hair and very white teeth. She smiled in delight.

„I’m so glad to make your acquaintance, Miss Hardbroom. Miss Pentangle has told me so much about you. Let me guide you to your seat- you will be seated next to Miss Pentangle!“

The young witch continued talking as she led Hecate to her seat, occasionally touching Hecate’s arm. She sat down on her other side and continued talking. Hecate had already stopped listening as she deemed the speech was lacking in content. She didn’t realize the adoring eyes the young witch had laid upon her. When Pippa had given a short welcome speech she finally sat down next to her. Hecate gave her a telling look, but the young witch had finally stopped talking. She then listened to Miss Darkside’s speech about the origins of Section 98 of the Witches Code and its application throughout history.

When the official part was over, the pushy young witch seemed to continue the conversation. But Pippa stood in:

„Miss Spellgood, would you be so kind to see after the buffet and our guests from Abraxa’s Academy in France- please make sure everything is in order with the frog legs and the pond weed crackers.“

Hecate thanked her when she was gone.

„Did you try to amuse me, hiring a parrot?“

„Oh Hecate, don’t be so harsh- she looked forward to meet you! You made quite an impression on her when she read your article in „Potion’s Today“. And I must confess, my stories might have lighted her interest a little more. Don’t you see how she adores you?"

"Well, if she deems annoying me is an appropriate way to show her adoration, she might not be the shinyest cauldron in the lab. Will you introduce me to Miss Darkside? I wanted to meet her for years!“

„Well met, Miss Hardbroom.“

„Well met, Miss Darkside. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I can’t thank you enough for your delightful speech.“

They looked intensly into each others eyes.

„I’ve heard a lot about you, Miss Hardbroom. I’m glad to meet someone who shares the same…values, it seems.“

Pippa didn’t approve. She never had a good feeling about Miss Darkside. Her reputation in the Witch Academy Network was inpeccable- severe and correct. Nevertheless, and putting aside her different approach in teaching methods, Pippa had always found that Miss Darkside took too much pleasure in disciplining the students. But as hostess she was quickly distracted and left them alone.

As their conversation went on, Miss Darkside gazed more and more intensly at Hecate.

„When I started teaching, corporal punishment was a daily business for us- and it was for the good of the pupils.“ She placed her hand on Hecate’s arm who listend entranced. „I must confess I cannot let go my old habits.“

Hecate’s reaction was prompt. Irritated she said:

„But, Miss Darkside- today it is seen as an infringement of the code.“

„I will show you what I mean-“

She led Hecate outside the refectory and into a small room nearby. Hecate couldn’t deny she felt slightly aroused as Miss Darkside pushed her against the wall, her green eyes staring at her. She panted, waiting for what would happen next. In a harsh voice Miss Darkside said:

„I’ll show you what I will do with a rotten wicked girl like you!“ With a spell she fixed Hecate’s hands to the wall. Her hands began to lift Hecate’s skirt. „You shall suffer under my hands! I will make you…“

Hecate froze. That definitely felt wrong, she thought confused. After an instant of recollecting herself she lifted the spell and pushed Miss Darkside firmly away.

„Miss Darkside. I’m sorry if you got me wrong- I’m as much of an supporter of the Code as I am of consent. And as I do not approve of pupils being punished corporally I do not approve of improper behaviour towards strangers! Your kind of play requires a lot of trust.“ She left Miss Darkside perplexed.

The evening went on without further ado. Hecate talked to some potion teachers and exchanged recipes. It seemed that there was new way to use sulphure in a potion to detect and warn about any magic used in the reach of ten meters- especially handy for detention. When the meeting was over, Pippa had finally some time to sit down with her. Pippa summoned a tray with cake and some tea as they sat in front of a modern fireplace made of glass.

„What a day, Pipsqueak!“ Hecate sighed before she gave Pippa a brief description of the events. „First, I am stalked by a witch who cannot stop talking nonsense, then I get harrassed by what turns out to be an evil sadistic broom!“

„Hiccup, I’m so sorry!“ but Pippa couldn‘t hide her amusement. „Here, take a cup of tea- I made this cup especially for you!“

She handed her a cup like hers yet the stripes were in black and white and the handle was silver. Hecate smiled.

„I came here for a bit of adventure, but this is not what I imagined.“

„What do you mean „adventure“?“

Hecate began to tell her about Ada; that she had missed the excitement of their previous years, the pining -as hard as it was- the great sex they had and finally Ada’s suggestion to look for someone else to satisfy her sexual needs. Pippa looked very serious and hugged her as tears rolled down her eyes. Poor Hecate, she looked so helpless.

„I know this is no help, Hiccup, but feelings change over the years. And you two can work on it. You just have to tell her what you really want! And maybe find a better moment to talk about it- not at the end of a day when you are turned on as a boiling cauldron and she is tired as first year after a frog transformation!“

„I have the feeling she is no longer desiring me. She seemed glad that I went here, that she doesn’t have to satisfy me.“

„Hiccup, you always think you are a burden to everyone. I simply cannot imagine Ada feels this way about you! But as it is- you have to talk to her about it, will you?“

Hecate nodded looking more contritely than sad now.

„Promise?“

„Promise.“

„Let’s have some cake now- I haven’t had the time to eat all day!“ and she took a piece of cake with rosegold sprinkles on a thick layer of chocolate.

Hecate arrived at Cackle’s the next evening. Ada had spend the entire day in one of the towers looking out of the window and casting discovery spells to see if Hecate was near. When she saw her approaching at the horizon she quickly transferred to her office and took up a book pretending she was reading.

„I’m back, Ada!“

Ada’s demeanor was quite casual, trying not to show her insecurity. She spent two days cussing herself for her suggestion. The thought of Hecate in the arms of another witch drove her crazy.

„Fine, dear. I hope you enjoyed yourself?“

„Thank you. Pippa sends her regards!“

„And how was the speech of Miss Darkside?“

„Interesting.“

„Did you get to know her?“

„Yes, Pippa introduced us.“

Ada nodded. Hecate obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe nothing happened. But maybe Hecate wanted to spare her the details… Didn’t her skin look brighter and rosier than usual? Oh, Ada could imagine that Miss Darkside had the firm hands Hecate craved. If only she could get rid of the images in her head. Hecate sighing under Miss Darkside spanks, having finally found someone to satisfy her fantasies. Jealousy had tormented Ada the whole weekend and it had turned her on. She was the one who wanted to make Hecate yell in lust and pain. But she restrained herself, she didn’t want to play the jealousy-card now that Hecate might have found a way to enjoy herself.

„You must be exhausted- why don’t you go to bed, Hecate. I’ll finish this chapter before I join you.“

Hecate transferred to the bedroom.

She took a long bath, thinking of Pippa’s words. Her friend was right, she had to wait for the right moment to talk to Ada. It took an hour to groom her long curls- she liked to do it without the help of magic from time to time. When she came back to the bedroom, Ada still wasn’t there. Hecate was wondering where she was, but then she heard strange noises outside on the corridor.

When she opened the door she saw nothing. The hallway was dark and empty. She squinted her eyes suspiciously as she saw traces of green goo on the floor. An unconciousness potion, Hecate decided upon further inspection. There were more traces. Was it a variety of joke? Third years perhaps? Hecate followed the goo trailing to another wing of the castle. When she entered the part of the building that was currently not in use, she perceived a distinct smell of sulphur who was leading her to the staircase. Hecate leaped back in shock. On a sharp edge of the handrail was a bright pink piece of wool! Ada!

This was not a joke made up by students- this was serious. She carefully stepped up the stairs to the tower, the smell got more intense- what if Miss Darkside, furious of being rejected, had come to take Ada. Hecate tried not to pant when she reached the top- she stood in front of a large wooden door and listened into the silence- nothing. There should at least be some bats swishing through the air… Hecate hesitated for an instant, then, with a small gesture opened the door. Nothing.

The moonlight was shining through the window. Strange- the door opened so easily… Hecate stepped inside the empty room- but what was there on the wall? Hecate stood petrified. A large red pentangle shimmered in the moonlight. It must have just been painted there with what seemed to be… When Hecate touched the paint her body flung against the wall. It was a strong spell she couldn’t lift. She couldn’t do anything, her wrists and ankles fixed in the corners of the pentangle. Hecate tried to think but she was unable to. She had to get out of here to see if Ada was alright. „Oh, look what got into my trap!“ she heard a familiar voice materializing in front of her. Was it Agatha? The smile was too nice, but it was still difficult for her to tell them apart. She wore a nightgown in a deep burgundy silk, framing her cleavage with black lace. What in the witching world…?

„Don’t look so frightened, Hecate. I wanted to surprise you!“

It was Ada indeed.

When Hecate had left her, she couldn’t restrain herself anymore. She had to know what had happened at Pentangle’s and mirror-called Pippa.

„Well met, Pippa.“

„I expected your call, Ada! Well met.“ Pippa said jokingly and upon the questioning face of Ada: „You two…“

„Look, Pippa, I don’t want to invade in anything Hecate wants to keep away from me- but I have to know what happened!“

„Don’t be afraid, Ada. Nothing happened. The Witch Academy Network Meeting was a very interesting professional event but nothing more and I dare to say that Miss Darkside was rather a disappointment for Hiccup.“

Ada was relieved.

„Look, Ada- Hiccup spent the whole evening talking about you. It seems you haven’t been very…passionate lately. But I can assure you that everything she wishes is to be with you.“

After the call, Ada sat in her chair and was thinking for a while- there was a spell she was working on for some time. It should have been a present for her next wedding day…

„Ada! I thought something had happened to you! I thought maybe Miss Darkside wanted revenge and abducted you!“

„Shshh… why would anyone do that? I set up a little trap for you. I know how much you like a good investigation.“ Ada smirked.

„Why did you tie me to the wall?“

Ada responded as she slowly untied Hecate’s black dressing gown:

„I think today it is my turn to seduce you.“

She let Hecate’s night gown dissapear, leaving her naked under the dressing gown, then gently stroke her hair off her face.

„And I plan to do it properly“ she continued as she slowly kissed her way from Hecate’s neck to her navel. Her hands kneaded Hecate’s breasts softly .

„You still seem tense, my dear. I guess some spanking would do you good.“

Hecate’s eyes lighted up very briefly.

„Well, you have to untie me, then.“

„Or don’t I?“

Ada casted another spell- the pentangle transferred to the floor keeping Hecate tied and forcing her on her knees.

„It’s a special spell I made just for you!“ she whispered in her ear.

When Ada lifted the dressing gown she could feel how wet Hecate already was… Ada spanked her vividly, animated by Hecate’s soft little moans.

„I’ll have to stop now, I don’t want you to come too quickly.“

She stroke back a dark wave of Hecate’s hair, pressing a kiss on her sweaty forehead. With a spell she made the dressing gown disappear and rearranged the pentangle so that Hecate laid on her back.

„Why is the floor so soft? It feels like velvet.“

„It is- I rearranged the whole room. Look, how gorgeous you are.“

Ada blindfolded Hecate with the tie of her dressing gown then began to caress her very lightly. She touched her armpits, her inner thighs, the back of her knee- all those sensible spots. Hecate could feel the heat of Ada’s body, but not the desired body itself.

„Ada, this is tortu…“ the rest went down in moans as Ada had begun to touch her labia.

She kissed her clitoris but Hecate was already on the verge of her climax, so she pressed her now naked body onto Hecate’s, continuing with her hand- when Hecate’s body exploded in delight, pressing their bodies more firmly together, Ada felt her squirting. When Hecate had stopped twitching, Ada lifted the spell off the pentangle and laid down next to her snuggeling. Hecate was still panting, her eyes closed.

„Hecate?“

„Hmm?“

„I’m sorry.“

„What for?“

„I neglected you. I was too absorbed with the reforms, too lazy-„

„Let’s not talk about it“

„We should talk about it! Pippa told me…“

„You talked to Pippa?“

„Well, yes- all I wanted to say is- I will never grow tired of you. I will never not want you. And if I will ever be so careless again, you have to talk to me!“

„I thought the whole spanking was not your thing…“

„It is- with you it is!“

And with a fervent kiss they started all over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, though it is a bit cheesy I must admit. Comments are highliy appreciated!


End file.
